Marriage at 16
by drangel
Summary: When Ginny finds out her life is in danger, will she do the only thing that will save her life?
1. Heading to Hogwarts

**Chapter 1 Heading to Hogwarts**

Ginny Weasley was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. It was 5:30am when she had awoke in a cold sweat. She knew she was having a nightmare but couldn't remember anything other than the face of Voldemort laughing. She would be going back to Hogwarts today to start her 6th year. She looked up at the clock that now read 6:15am. "Ginny dear its time to get up." she heard her mother say from right outside her room.

Her mother seemed almost afraid of Ginny these days. Ever since her sweet 16 party, where everyone was admiring 'the boy who lived' instead of her, she changed. That night after the party she decided that she wasn't going to let herself be ignored any longer. She snuck out that night and went to muggle London to go shopping, with money she had been saving for Christmas. Spending all of her money on her new look; she went home to a very angry Mother. After an hour of lecturing she went upstairs to try out her new look. Half an hour later she reappeared in the kitchen with a black mini skirt with chains looping around it, knee high hooker boots, a black tube top, a black gem cross necklace, with heavy black make-up. Her mother looked at her without saying a word while Ron on the other hand yelled about her tramping around like some kind of whore.

Now her family was used to her new look, even though every time she passed Ron she was sure she heard him mumble about proper clothing. She got off her bed and grabbed some clothes from her dresser. Heading to the bathroom she heard a commotion down stairs. Setting her clothes in the bathroom she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Albus I can't make any promises, but we'll talk to her," her father said.

"Maybe we should just wait, Let me talk to her after the feast tonight," Dumbledore said. "Meet us in my office at 8:00pm tonight, and we can all sit down and talk to her with Mr. Malfoy."

At these words she turned and ran silently back up the stairs. Very confused about the conversation she had just over heard she took a shower. It was 9:45 by the time she was finally done getting ready and packed. She rushed down stairs to eat some breakfast before they had to go catch the train. "Mom your letting her go to school looking like that?" Yelled Ron.

"Its her body Ronald she can show it off however she wants," Mrs. Weasley said with a tint of disappointment in her voice. Mr. Weasley came in the kitchen followed by Harry and Hermione.

"Let's go everyone. If we don't leave now you'll miss the train" Mr. Weasley said.

"How are we getting there sir?" asked Harry.

"Oh, the ministry's letting us use a car again." Mr. Weasley responded. They were all ushered out of the house and into the black ministry car. Once the arrived at the station Mr. Weasley and the driver got some luggage carriers and they all loaded up there luggage. As they were walking to the wall between platforms 9 and 10 Hedwig started screeching loudly at Pig. Ron grabbed Pig and went through first followed by Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. She followed the dream team to an empty compartment but when she reached it Ron blocked her way in.

"I don't want a slut for a sister!" He yelled as he slammed the compartment door shut in her face. She wasn't going to let him see the hurt that his words caused. She held her head high and walked away from the compartment. Finding an abandoned compartment at the end of the train she put her luggage on the rack and sat down. 15 minutes later the door to the compartment slide open revealing a girl about her age with long white/blonde hair who had her lip pierced, heavy black makeup and wore a white top with a black skull on it with black pants that had chains hanging down.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else if full?" she asked.

"Not at all."

"I'm Angelique Malfoy. I just transferred here from Durmstrang." the girl said holding out her hand.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. um are you related to Draco Malfoy by any chance?"

"We're cousins. His dad is my mom's brother."

"What year are you?"

"I'm starting my 6th year, you?"

"Cool I'm in 6th year too. Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"Professor Dumbledore said I would be sorted before the 1st years, but Draco says I'll end up in Slytherin because I'm a Malfoy."

The rest of the ride they talked about everything from classes and teachers at Hogwarts, to cute guys. Before they knew it the train was slowing down at the Hogsmeade Station.

They quickly changed into their Hogwarts robes and joined the group getting off the train. Angelique was confused whether she should go with the first years or stay with the other students. She asked Ginny but she wasn't sure either. Seeing Draco walking with some fellow Slytherin's she decided to ask him. "Draco, hey Draco" she yelled. He looked and finally spotted her.

"What?" he asked

"Do I go with the first years since I'm new or stick with you guys?" she asked. He gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm not sure but as prefect we guess I can help you find out" he said leading her away.

Ginny was amazed. Draco Malfoy just walked past her and didn't say anything.

Ginny got into one of the last carriages by herself. Soon the door opened and Draco stepped in. "Angelique went with the first years to be sorted." He said taking a seat across from Ginny. The rest of the ride up to the school was silent.


	2. Bad News

**Chapter 2 Bad News**

When they arrived at the castle, they both climbed out of the carriage. Draco set off to join his fellow slytherin's while Ginny took her time walking up to the castle alone. When she entered the great hall she noticed heads turn as she walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Gin you look amazing" her friend Fiona said. Ginny smiled and sat down next to her and her boyfriend Tyler. Before they could say anymore the doors opened and a group of scared looking first years entered the great hall. Ginny saw Angelique and waved, pointing her out to her friends.

Professor McGonagall lifted the sorting hat off the stool and red the first name. "Malfoy Angelique"

She walked through the crowd and sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting had on her head. "Another Malfoy eh? It's obvious where you belong then. SLYTHERIN" yelled the Sorting Hat. Angelique took the hat off and handed it back to Professor McGonagall as they slytherin table erupted in cheers.

"That's just what this school needs another Malfoy" said Ron a few chairs away.

Once the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up to say a few start of term words. "I know you're all hungry but before you dig into the delicious feast that was prepared for you; I have a few things to say. First of all I would like to introduce our new Defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Germaine." The students silence was broken by polite cheering as the new professor stood up. "Also we will participate in a foreign exchange program this year. 10 selected students will be going to either Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. If you would like to participate fill out the application you can get in the entry hall and return them to your heads of houses before October 2nd and the 10 lucky students will depart on October 16th for a semester. Now let's eat" As he sat down food appeared on all the tables.

Ginny talked with her friends about her summer enjoying the feast without a care in the world. As the feast came to an end and first years were gathered up to be shown the way to there common rooms Professor McGonagall came up to Ginny. "Ms. Weasley Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office straight away." Ginny quickly remembered the conversation she had overheard at the Borrow. She got up and quickly followed Professor McGonagall out of the great hall.

"Sweet Tarts" said Professor McGonagall as they reached the gargoyle statue. Ginny jumped on as the stairs began rising. When she reached the top she knocked on the door.

"Enter" said Professor Dumbledore. "Ah Ms. Weasley please take a seat." He said motioning to a chair. She paused for a moment as she noticed that Draco was there along with both of her parents.

"What's going on?" she asked as she sat down.

"Now Ms. Weasley I know you and Mr. Malfoy have never gotten along, but I ask that you listen to what he has to say. Said Dumbledore. "Now Mr. Malfoy would you like to explain to Ms. Weasley why we are all here today?"

"Um…I don't even know how to begin." He responded.

"Well let me start by saying the Draco has been part of the Order for a year now. Ever since he turned 16 and was supposed to get the dark mark he came to me for help. We made arrangements for him to be a spy for the Order, but as recent events have unfolded we pulled him out."

"That's how this all started" began Draco. "As the Order seemed to know about all of Voldemort's attacks he began to get suspicious. Every time we had a meeting he would leave one person out, a different person every time, to see when the Order found out information. When it was me that was left out there attack succeeded. My father came home and informed me of this. I had two choices either run or die. I came to Hogwarts in the middle of the summer for protection. I only had contact with my mother and she informed me that father had placed a curse on me." He paused looking down.

"I'm sorry, but what does any of this have to do with me?" asked a very confused Ginny.

"Please be patient Ms. Weasley" said Dumbledore looking at her over his half moon glasses.

"Mother told me that the curse was that I had to marry the family arch enemy under a true Malfoy marriage." Draco finished refusing to look up from the floor.

"And I'm the arch enemy?" asked Ginny. Draco just nodded his head. "Are you crazy I'm only 16. There's no way I'm getting married at 16 especially to you of all people!" yelled Ginny.

"Ginny please be reasonable and let him finish." Said her mother grabbing her daughter's hand.

"Mrs. Weasley I ask that you listen to Mr. Malfoy and at least give it some thought. A lot of good could come out of this for both of you." Said Dumbledore.

"You're crazy," she yelled ripping her hand out of her mothers grasp. "And you are seriously senile for thinking that I would even think about marrying him" she said to Dumbledore as she stood up.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Dumbledore in a stern tone. "Yours and Draco's lives depend on this." Ginny froze.

"What?" she asked turning around to face Dumbledore once again.

"Please take a seat and let Draco finish." He said motioning to her now vacant seat.

"As I was saying he put a curse on me that if I didn't marry the Malfoy arch enemy within 30 days both families's heir will die out." Draco now looked up at Dumbledore.

"For the Malfoy family that's just Draco, but for your family Ms. Weasley that includes all your brothers. So the question is, are you willing to do this, to save them?" asked Dumbledore looking her straight in the eye.


	3. Betrayal

**Chapter 3 Tough Choices**

"Ms. Weasley, you have 24 hours to think over your options. But you are not to tell anyone the situation. I don't want anyone else to know about Mr. Malfoy's predicament. When you give us an answer about your decision than we'll talk about the details." said Dumbledore. "Now you must be tired, I suggest you retire to your dorms and Ms. Weasley think about your options.

Ginny got up followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Once they were outside the office Ginny turned around. "How could you not tell me about this?! How could you put me on the spot like that?!" yelled Ginny.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley you don't get it. This isn't about just you anymore. You need to think about the other lives at risk here!" Yelled Molly Weasley. "I don't know what has gotten into you. Ever since your party you've been so secluded. For once you need to realize that not everything is about you."

"No its all about 'the boy who lived' isn't it?" yelled Ginny as she stomped away.

That night Ginny lay on her bed thinking. She knew what she had to do; there was no question about that. She loved her brothers and she wasn't going to let them die just because she didn't want to get married at 16.

The next morning at breakfast Ginny was sitting next to Fiona. "Where did you disappear to last night?" she asked.

"Oh um I had to take care of some things" Ginny lied.

"Yea…would that business include a boy?" asked her friend with a devilish smile?

"No it was just some stuff. Hey look McGonagall is handing out schedules!" said Ginny trying to change the subject away from where she was last night. When she got her schedule she noticed she had potions first thing that morning. "Well I have to go get my stuff I'll see you guys in class." She said getting up.

Draco saw Ginny leave the great Hall so decided it would be the perfect time to talk to her. "I'll see you guys later" said Draco to his friends. He walked out of the Great Hall just in time to see her walking up the stairs. "Weasley" he yelled.

She turned around to see who had called her name. "What do you want Malfoy?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't want to get married anymore than you, but I also don't want to die." He looked at the stone floor. "I just want you to know that if you go through with this that you don't know the real me. I'm nothing like my father, and I'm not as much of an ass as you think." He turned around and began walking back down the stairs.

"Malfoy, I don't really believe I'm saying this but your dad didn't really leave much of a choice." She paused looking out a nearby window.

"So you really are a slut!" said Ron walking up the stairs.

"What are you talking about Ronald?" asked Ginny.

"Sleeping with Malfoy! What are you working for you know who too?" yelled Ron as he reached the top of the stairs. Students who were on there way to class paused to watch the scene unfold.

"This isn't what it looks like we were just" Ginny got cut off as Draco's lips crashed down onto hers.

"Ugh you slut!" yelled Ron as he walked away. Most of the school had now come out of the Great Hall on their way to class to see the two kissing.

Draco continued kissing her until he knew Ron was gone, and amazingly she kissed him back.

When he pulled away Ginny seemed to snap back to reality "What the hell was that?!" she yelled before noticing all the students watching them. Draco grabbed her arm gently and dragged her off into a deserted corridor.

"You were about to ruin our secret!" he said casually with a smirk on his face.

"So you kiss me?" she asks "there were other ways to stop me you know."

"Yeah but they weren't as fun, anyways we're in love remember?" he said as he began walking away.

Ginny was left there dumbfounded. He had just kissed her but what made it worse was that she kissed him back and she liked it. The bell rang signaling the start of class. "Shit" she said to herself as she dashed up the stairs.

By the time she got to the common room and grabbed her bag and made it back down to the dungeons she was 10 minutes late for class. She was in such a bad mood because of her brother, and that the school had seen her kissing Malfoy, and about being late. She walked in and took her seat. Snape was in his office, so she took out some parchment and began writing the ingredients off the board. All her fellow Gryffindor seemed to be mad at her, and she had a feeling it had something to do with Malfoy. The dungeon door opened again to reveal Kerrie Shilts, a six year Slytherin walking in.

"So is that where you were last night? Snogging with Malfoy?" snapped Fiona.

"You don't understand it wasn't like that." Said Ginny. She so desperately wanted to tell her best friend what was going on.

"Ms. Weasley, Ms. Shilts so nice of you to join us, you mind explaining why you were late?" Asked Snape as he emerged from his office.

"I over slept sir, someone seemed to have shut off my alarm. I'm really sorry." Said Kerry throwing her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Don't let it happen again" he said turning to Ginny.

"I don't have a reason sir" said Ginny.

"Well in that case 50 points from Gryffindor and you have detention." He said with a nasty smirk.

"Me why doesn't she get anything, she was later than me?!" yelled Ginny before she could stop herself.

"Ms. Weasley another 50 points from Gryffindor. Would you like to continue?" He sneered.

"Yea, take points for this." She got up put her things back in her bag and walked out slamming the dungeon door.

"Everyone back to work!" snapped Snape as he walked back into his office.

Ginny got back up to the common room and sat down on the couch. She knew she shouldn't have walked out but she was so angry. She decided to go try to get a little sleep since she knew she would be up half the night serving her detention. She went up to her dorm and saw an owl waiting on her bed. She went over and took the parchment from its leg.

Ms. Weasley,

Please meet us in my office at 8:00pm tonight. The password is sweet tarts. I already heard from Professor Snape about your tardiness, you attitude, then your leaving class. Your detention has been moved to tomorrow right after dinner. I will see you tonight at 8.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

P.S. And Ms. Weasley no more leaving class without permission.

Ginny folded the letter back up and let out a sigh of relief. She didn't have detention tonight. Maybe she could talk to Dumbledore about how Snape was being unfair with only giving her detention.

Soon it was time for lunch. She went down to the Great hall. As she walked up the table most of the Gryffindor gave her dirty looks. She sat down next to Fiona. "Hey" she said.

"Are you crazy?!" her friend responded.

"What?" asked a confused Ginny.

"First you sneak around with Malfoy, and then you give an attitude to professor Snape, then to walk out of class. What's gotten into you Gin?"

"Nothing I just didn't want to put up with his crap. Look I'm sick of all these people glaring at me so I'm just going to go. I'll see you later." Ginny got up and began walking towards the door.

"Yea that's right, leave why don't you go sit with your new Slytherin boyfriend!" yelled a short brown haired 2nd year. Ginny just looked back at him before continuing out of the Great Hall. Hermione got up and ran after her.

"Ginny, Ginny wait up." She yelled after the girl.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what that kid in the Great Hall said."

"It's ok." She said clenching her jaw as to not let any tears fall.

"I guess we just kind of feel like you betrayed up, especially Ron. You being with Malfoy and all…then making us loose 100 points the very first day back. It just seems that you don't care about Gryffindor anymore." Said Hermione watching her friend.

"Look no offense but I don't really want to talk about it." Ginny turned to walk away.

"Just answer me one thing." Said Hermione to her friends retreating back. Ginny paused. "Do you love him?"

There was a silence before Ginny turned around and said "Yes, Hermione I love him."


End file.
